A foredestined Love
by Jessica Black1
Summary: basically, a girl finds sha has a destiny in a different dimension, YYY, RB, SJ, TT, OCOC, this contains same sex relations so please don't read it if you don't like that sort of thing


  
  
A Foredestined Love Part One 

AN: this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction, so please forgive me if I mess this up, the P.O.V will switch every chapter too, which will be marked 

Pairings: Seto/Joey, Yami/Yugi, Ryou/Bakura, Tristan/Tea, OC/OC, if yaoi offends you please dont read this. I am only a girl so I am only looking at same sex relationships from a females perspective, again dont read if it offends you, or if my style offends you, basically don't read this intending to flame it. 

I only Own my characters and maybe some of the situations, and definitely the plot, all else belongs to someone else. 

Amelia's P.O.V 

Chapter One 

I was browsing around in a strange new shop that had just opened up. 'Egyptian Artifacts' sold all sorts of things like Puzzles, clothing even a new Trading card Game 'Dueling Monsters' 'interesting' I thought before picking up a deck and looked around for one more thing, as I walked toward the cash register, I saw a strange gold looking Artifact. it was a bracelet with gold markings on it, intriqued I picked it up, and headed to the Cash register. 

"All set?" asked the owner working the cash register. I placed the deck of cards and the Bracelet on the table "Ah you must be Amelia" Said the owner in slight awe "Yes How did you know" I asked my crystal eyes going wide with shock. "There is an old legend, that says a girl with long wavy brown hair, and crystal eyes will buy the things needed to help her find her way home and help liberate it from evil" The man said eyes sparkling. I shook my head in denial "O.K" I said not quite believing it "that will be thirty dollars" the man said ringing up the purchases. I quickly handed him the money and grabbed my purchases, before leaving the shop. "Good luck" The old man whispered before he and the shop disappeared. 

'that was weird' I thought as I ran up Newman street until I hit State Street, where I turned right and ran the remaining blocks to the house my mom and I live in. "I'm home!" I yelled as I ran in through the door. hearing no reply I placed my Purchases on the Kitchen Table before fixing dinner. While the spaghetti sauce was simmering, I looked through the bag that held my purchases. I looked through the deck of cards which oddly enough had no rules. frowning in confusion, I put the deck down, and got up to stir the spaghetti sauce, When I picked up the bracelet and put it on, I felt a strange presence enter me, and infuse me with power, knowledge, and a strange presence. which unlocked some of my memories 

**FLASHBACK**

I was standing by a throne, in a large room, wearing soft silky white robes, on the other side stood a man which looked almost identical to me except being a male, He wore the same Style of robes as me, Except his were black. Sitting on the throne, was a young male with tri-coloured hair. "Amelia,you must be reborn in the future in another dimension, I need you away from here, because a new evil is approaching, I need to keep you protected," the tri-coloured man said, just before I was engulfed in a golden light and sent to the future 

**END FLASHBACK**

'whoa' I thought before shaking the feeling out of my head /Aibou/ said a strange male voice in my head //yes// I replied back automatically, /We need to go to our home dimension, and liberate it/ the male voice said. //what should I call you// I asked the voice. /Marcus/ came the reply. I walked over to the stove and turned it off. Sighing a bit //Ok Marcus what do I do?// I asked having already accepted what I was being told. /Just close your eyes, and concentrate on where you want to go./ was his answer. //and where do I want to go?// I asked /Just close your eyes Hikari and I'll do the work/ He said. //What does Aibou and Hikari mean// I asked. /Aibou means partner, and Hikari means my light/ came the slightly annoyed reply. //alright// I said closing my eyes. 

A flash of light later, I was inside a card game store that looked oddly similar to the one where I got my card deck from. //Marcus// I asked through our link. /yes Hikari/ he replied, //I forgot my deck of cards// I replied panicked, /no you didn't they are in your back pack, now I think you should introduce yourself to the people behind the counter/ he said looking up I noticed three people behind the counter. All had Tri-coloured spiky hair. One was old and kind looking with faded violet eyes, another was really small, with Tricoloured hair and sparkling violet eyes, and last but not least was a boy who looked like the short one but was a little taller, and had red eyes, he also had his arm around the smaller boy. 

Smiling a bit nervously, I bowed before them, "Konnichiwa, I am Amelia Hayes" I said nervously, "Konnichiwa, I am Yugi Mouto" The violet eyed boy bowed in return. "Konnichiwa, I am Sojiro Mouto" (AN: Can someone tell me what his real name is) The Old man said Bowing as well. "Konnichiwa, I am Yami" The other boy spoke in a deeper, slightly darker voice. with a nother flash of light Marcus separated himself from me, "Konnichiwa, I am Marcus" Marcus said in a smooth deep voice which sent tingles down my spine. I then got my first real look at him, he was six feet tall, with long dark hair pulled back in a low ponytail, crystal blue eyes that matched mine were set in a slightly tan face, his body was finely muscled, 'damn' I thought reflexively to myself. 

"What brings you here" Sojiro said curiously as we finished our introductions. "I was walking around the main shopping district in my home town, when I saw a shop mysteriously appear, after pinching myself to see if I was dreaming, I asked the person walking by if they had seen the store appearing, looking at me strangely, they said they saw no such thing, and walked on by, curious by then I walked up to it when I noticed it was called 'Egyptian Artifacts' I walked in to investigate it" I said before taking my back pack off, and looking through it, I pulled out the deck of cards and the bracelet. "I Bought these" I said placing them on the counter. "I don't know what the cards are, they didn't come with an instruction manual, And I definitely don't know what that bracelet is, except somehow it unlocked some thing in me, like I remember Yami from somewhere, and I remember Marcus now as my lover and partner" I said blushing at that last part. "The card deck is called 'Dueling monsters' we sell the cards here, Yami and Yugi are both champion duelists, and that bracelet of yours, is a Millenium Item" Sojiro explained. 

"There is something else" I said wanting to be honest with them. "Yes" Yugi asked waiting for me to continue. "The old man who sold me those things said something about a legend" I said thinking hard trying to remember what it was. "Do you know what it is about?" Yami asked slightly warming up to me "He said something about a girl with long dark brown hair, and crystal, blue eyes, buying somethings that she will need to go to her home dimension, and liberating it from evil" I said at last 

"Do you two have a place to stay" Sojiro asked after a moment of digesting the information. "No, we haven't thought of that" Marcus said smoothly. "Well until you do you can both stay here, in the other spare bedroom" Sojiro said "Ok" I said with a little smile warming up to them. "I'll show where the rooms are" Yugi said before leading us into the house part of the store. 

He led us up the main staircase, and down a hallway to the right, and stooped at the end. "This is your room for the time being, Yami and I are right across the Hall, and Gandpa's room is two doors down from you" Yugi said his huge violet eyes sparkling happily. "Hey Yugi-san do you think you could teach me How to play Dueling Monsters" I asked before he turned to leave. "Sure Amelia-san" He replied, "Yugi Call me Amelia or Mia please" I added. "No problem Mia" He said then went back Downstairs. "well love lets check out our room" I said to Marcus, before opening the door and stepping in 

The room was large, With a large Kingsize bed, in the center, A large dresser against the Right wall, and a desk with a computer on it against the left wall, there were Two doors along the North wall. I opened the right one which led to a large walk-in closet, and the left one led to a large en-suite bathroom. The walls were painted a dark blue. Turning to Marcus with a huge grin, "I like this room" I said jumping into his arms. "I like this room too" He said with a grin as he leant down and kissed me softly on the lips. "How old are you" He asked me as he pulled back. "16" I replied leaning in for another kiss, He pulled me further into his arms, as he slowly deepened the kiss, he started kissing over my face and down my neck, while his hands started roaming down my back, sending pleasent tremors down my body to my center, his hands started to my front and worked their way up and over my breasts. 

I pulled back from the kiss and embrace, "Marc, this is my first time" I said looking down slightly ashamed. my body protesting the end to its pleasure. "I know" he said looking disapointed. "Just be gentle" I said making the decision to make love with him. "You sure" he asked cupping my face in his hands. "Yes, I'm sure, this just feels right, please make love to me" I said leaning up to kiss him. He leant down part way, and our lips met in a passionate kiss, groaning into eachothers mouths, we slowly moved towards the bed, when we reached the bed he slowly pulled back, from the kiss. He reached down and grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head, and tossed it across the room. 

He looked down over over my body, My milky white breasts encased in their lacey prison, my lower half still in their blue jean flares, and shoes. "Your beautiful" He gasped as he pulled me in for another brief kiss, before pressing open mouthed kisses down my throat and shoulders causing me to squirm in unaccustomed pleasure. he kissed his way down to my breasts, kissing and licking the tops of them as he reachedbehind me and unclasped my bra, freeing my medium sized breasts. he pulled me up and I kicked off my shoes and socks, he unzipped my pants and I pulled them off, along with my underwear, he looked at me in heated love before softly caressing them with his fingers before lightly tweaking and pinching my nipples, causing me to moan loudly in pleasure. "Like that huh" he said starting to breathe as hard as I was. "well we'll see if you like this" He said before bending down and suckling on my pleasure buds, as his hands wandered down to my pleasure center. 

his knowing fingers entered the curls guarding my vagina, he found my clitorus, and started massaging it. "Ohh Yes" I gasped in pleasure, feeling some of my love juice to start coming out hearing this, he added a finger into my depths, causing some more juice to come out, he started kissing his way down my body till he reached where his hands were pleasuring me. By this time I was mindless with desire. He started licking and nipping me, searching with his tongue for my clitorus, when he found it he started sucking on it. "More" I growled as I Grabbed his head and kept it imprisoned as I panted heavily, He inserted one finger, then two preparing me for his entry, by steadily pushing them in and out of me while keeping pressure on my clitorus, causing me to pant harder as I Came. "OH YES!!" I shouted not caring who heard, panting heavily as I came back to earth. 

Marcus stood up and quickly stripped out of his clothes, and reached into his pants pulled out a condom, and placed it on his ridged manhood, he returned to the bed, crawling between my legs, he nudged the tip in gently, "mm" I sighed deliriously, as he quickly thrust into me, and ripping through my maidenhead, causing me to yelp in slight pain, he stopped when he was sheathed to the hilt. "Shh love the pain will fade soon" He said as he leant down and kissed me gently as his hand carressed my body soothing away my pain, pretty soon the pain ceased and a pleasurable fullness occurred, bucking up against him I urged him to continue, getting the hint, he pulled back nearly all the way, then slowly thrust back in, causing me to moan in pleasure, he continued that way for a while before we climaxed together, we laid together catching our breaths as we came back to earth, a couple minutes later he pulled away to remove his condom, before pulling the covers back, and sliding in, I slid in beside him, and cuddled up. 

"How many women have you had before me" I asked as I was massaging his chest "Only five" He answered honestly. I stopped massaging him and looked at him in astonishment. "But in any life we are in you are the only one I love" He said as he pulled me down for a kiss. pulling back I looked at the bedside clock. "We better get dressed, it is 6:00, and I am Hungry" I said as I got up and put my clothes on, sighing he did so as well 

___________________________________________________________________________________ 

AN: well thats it for now, I didn't plan on writing a lemon, but it just came out, this was my first one, so please let me know how I did, more will come soon 

Email: Amelia_Jade_Black@hotmail.com


End file.
